Transcended Greysoul
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} /Melee) |flavora1 = Greysoul cuts down his enemies at the speed of light. |aEffect1 = Dispels positive effects of 1 enemy and inflicts 1550% damage - tripled if the enemy is affected by the seal. |activeskill2 = Dark Celestial Spirit Destruction ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = Dark Celestial Spirit Destruction cuts down the living's soul and erases its very existence. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 861% damage to all enemies and casts a debuff that prevents revival if they die within 15 seconds. Damage is tripled on enemies marked with an seal. |activeskill3 = Dark Celestial Spirit |flavora3 = The skill, Dark Celestial Spirit, name is named after him. |aEffect3 = Summons a clone for 14 sec and is not hit by any attacks for 1 sec. When summoning a clone, Greysoul increases ATK by 47% and ATK speed by 33% for 13 sec, stacking up to 3 times. Damage received is split with the clone. Additionally, the clone moves differently from Greysoul and is not affected by the enemy's attack. 16 sec |passive1 = Soul-Containing Blade |flavorp1 = The Shocking Soul Blade becomes sharper with every enemy soul Greysoul cuts down. |pEffect1 = After Greysoul lands 3 or more attacks, using "Dark Celestial Soul Slash" or "Dark Celestial Spirit Destruction" will ignore enemy immunities and grant one seal debuff for 16 sec (stacks up to 9 times). Enemies marked by the seal have a 9% chance per stack of dying instantly when hit by "Dark Celestial Soul Slash" or "Dark Celestial Spirit Destruction". |passive2 = God of War |flavorp2 = We're lucky that Greysoul, the god of war and the world's strongest swordsman, is on our side. |pEffect2 = Increases Greysoul's ATK by 44%. Additionally, the chance of instantly killing the enemy increases by 5% for each clone. Greysoul can never be killed by an instant death skill. |passive3 = Soul Looter |flavorp3 = Greysoul, the Soul Bandit, becomes stronger when he takes away his enemies' souls. |pEffect3 = Greysoul can summon up to 3 clones and resets all cooldowns when an enemy is killed. |passive4 = Soul Collector |flavorp4 = Souls repeaed by Greysoul can never be freed from him. |pEffect4 = Upon using "Dark Celestial Spirit", attacks do not miss. Increases Greysoul's ATK by 35% for 38 sec when an enemy is killed (up to 5 stacks). Increases Greysoul's clone duration by 5 seconds every time an enemy dies. |passive5 = Soul Domination |flavorp5 = It's easy for the strongest man in the world to get four times stronger. |pEffect5 = Invokes two "Clones" during "Dark Celestial Decree" (3rd). Increases the maximum amount of "Clones" to four. Additionally, "Soul-Containing Blade" is enhanced to give an additional seal. |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. His instant kill ignores the Transcended's trait to not be killed by instant deaths, except for those that are immune to instant death through passives. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = "Clones" behave similarly to summon. They attack, cast skills, trigger weapon effects for themselves and get affected by auras/party buffs or stat debuffs, independently of TGS. They actually do not have a HP bar on their own. How his received damage is shared between the Summons is not mentioned. They seem to inflict the debuff as well. |pEffect1_ex = It would seem that his normal attacks also grant the "Elimination" debuff. |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = Although the description mentions skill cooldowns resetting upon an enemy being killed, in-game it only resets when Greysoul himself (and not his clones) deals the killing blow. |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Greysoul_(Skills) |pt1 = As the GL version decided to derive with his quote from its original Korean version Greysoul now features two quotes. The one used on this page represents his KR one. His GL one is as follows: Fashionably late, I know. }} Category:Transcended Quinque Dracos